Algo que no se llama Odio
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Así como Kurogane es un amargado, Fye es un endulzante de primera clase... Perros y gatos conviven juntos... ¿Podrán al fin aceptar su amor o vivirán bajo la sombra del recelo y el sufrimiento por siempre?, hasta que el orgullo lo permita... KuroFai Yaoi


Okas okas... Se que la mayoría me conocen por ser escritora empedernida de Bleach (en especial del IchiRuki) pero aki, a peticion de una amiga fuera de esta pagina, he subido mi primer fic yaoi, y hasta la fecha el último, como era mas un reto que otra cosa, lo subo sin editar, osea errores etc... se quedan asi

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje nos pertenece a mi o a Nebai... Todos son personajes de CLAMP hechos por estas chicas genio... Solo Hikaru Toramaru es de mi propiedad (con copyright eh! No me la quiten!)

Algo que no se llama Odio

Fye estaba en la terraza de la mansión cuando escucho el toque de un timbre, las peleas usuales de Mokona y Kurogane y la risa de Chii, Syaoran y Sakura jugando juntos en el patio.

-Atiende tu inepto!-le dice el moreno ojirojo al Rubio que estaba en la ventana.

-Ya voy Kuro-WAN-WAN –se ríe el rubio al decirle esto-.

-Cállate y abre la puta puerta! Desgraciado... –dice el moreno en voz baja-.

Últimamente Kurogane se sentía algo resentido... como si le faltase algo... y despertaba en medio de una agonía dolor y sudor frio que no parecían reales. Estaba soñando con su madre y recordando como moría y el sentimiento de impotencia al saber que Fei Wang Reed seguía sin aparecer, mandando simples peones para hacer el trabajo sucio. Solo se sentía a gusto peleando con ese chico que tanto le irritaba y le sacaba de sus casillas a diario llamándolo con "sobrenombres ridículos y sin sentido" como decía siempre. Crecía en el un sentimiento de comodidad con el que no era normal "no es normal... y menos para mi..." pensaba casi siempre luego de quedarse solo. Ellos eran como agua y aceite pero... aun así se preocupaban el uno por el otro de maneras casi inentendibles e incomprensibles para algunos. Cuando lo veía a gusto con Chii crecía ese sentimiento de odio y el no se explicaba porque... solo lo ignoraba "porque no es normal..." se repetía... "no es normal... no lo quiero... lo odio..." se repetía para consolarse así mismo, y no caer en depresión o peor aun en un estado anémico por falta de comida, ya que cada vez que reflexionaba y meditaba olvidaba la hora y los días y solo se preocupaba en el mismo y... en ese chico?... no sabia que hacer o que decir... solo seguía con la misma rutina monótona de siempre, pelear con Mokona, insultar a Fye, ayudar a Sakura, aconsejar a Syaoran y pensar en la princesa Tomoyo... la cual parecía ser cada vez mas un recuerdo distante y frio tapado por unas inocentes pero celosas nubes de lluvia.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara... –decía el moreno preocupado por si mismo y a penas por ella en sus meditaciones ya prácticamente rutinarias.

-El rostro de quien?

Allí estaba, con sus "falsas sonrisas y actitudes alegres" recostado de la pared, cruzado de brazos y piernas sacándolo de quicio de nuevo e interrumpiendo su hilo interminable de pensamientos.

-No te interesa... Vete... –dijo con la actitud fría de siempre, o quizá mas fría que de costumbre-.

-No entiendo que te pasa... has estado muy raro estos días Kurotan... –dijo eso volviendo a reírse con esa maldita risa que tanto hacia enojar a Kurogane y tocándole la mejilla con un dedo-.

-NO ME TOQUES! YA TE LO DIJE! –dijo golpeándole la mano volteando hacia otro lado para no mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto le hacían pensar y le carcomían las entrañas ahora llenos de preocupación "por mi? Porque! PORQUE?" pensó con rabia el moreno- SUELTAME!

-Kurogane-San... que ocurre... estas empezando a preocuparme... –dijo mientras se sobaba la mano que hacia recibido el golpe- no tienes porque decirme nada pero...

-NADA DEJAME SOLO! Solo... Solo déjame... Eso es lo que me molesta! Tu maldita actitud indiferente y alegre a todo lo que se te cruza! ES ESTUPIDO Y POCO NATURAL! ESE NO ERES TÚ! -dijo esto ultimo con toda la rabia que le salió, ese no era Fye... y nunca lo había sido. Kurogane lo sabía... quizá demasiado bien.

-Te dejare... Avísame cuando se te ocurra dejar de gritarme sin motivo...-dijo el rubio con una cara que denotaba tristeza por sobre todo y una confusión que solo hacia que Kurogane lo odiara mas-.

Cuando Fye dejo la habitación Kurogane golpeo la pared con tal intensidad que abrió un agujero unas seis veces mas grande que su puño en la pared de concreto.

Fye se sentía preocupado... a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el sabía que tenia razón. "debí haberme detenido cuando pude y haber evitado cruzar esa línea..." el se sentía igual que Kurogane en todo sentido, pero su manera de no hacerlo notorio era diferente. Su mascara de felicidad... odio, pena, desesperación, dudas... que yace debajo? Solo pocos han visto la verdad... y ninguno esta presente para contarla. Cada vez mas Fye sentía esa presión en el pecho, a pesar de todo... el sabia... o mas bien, se hacia una idea de que era lo que realmente le sucedía "amor... será eso lo que tanto me molesta? Será eso que lo molesta a el también pero no sabe que es... será eso? O... realmente me odia..." pensaba Fye de vez en cuando. Se sentía algo mal... pero ya no se preocupaba por el, sino por aquel al que tanto le debía... y nunca le pagaba... le debía su vida... y eso era poco... lo había salvado una cuantas veces... y su única manera de retribuírselo era jodiendole la vida. "no es justo... ni siquiera para el". Se fue a su habitación y se sentó en el piso con la cabeza baja, los ojos nublados de lágrimas y la mano en su frente

-no sabes... no tienes idea... de lo difícil que es disimular que no me importas... y que no me preocupo por ti o por los demás... que siento algo mas que una hermandad o una simple amistad...-decía el rubio sollozando en silencio hasta que una chica interrumpió sus pensamientos y sollozos-.

-Fye-San... –dijo con una voz ligeramente grave la chica que estaba sentada en la ventana abierta-.

-ah... Hikaru-Chan... que ocurre –pregunto poniéndose su mascara de nuevo-.

-Acto seguido Fye echo para atrás su cabello y se dispuso a sonreír Hikaru le propino una cachetada dejando a Fye perplejo- Fye no baka! –Le chillo- todavía vas a seguir penando en tonterías como esa? Se lo que te ocurre y de quien estas hablando... no dejaras de sufrir si no le dices lo que te ocurre... o por lo menos lo intentas! Boke...

-Como me lo esperaba de una tigrilla como tu –rio- ese es mi problema... seguramente si se enterase... se alejaría mucho mas allá de lo que ya esta...

-Entonces traeré al maldito de Kurogane con un gancho! No me gusta verte así... y a el menos le gusta... solo que ese imbécil expresa sus sentimientos con tal facilidad como una puta roca...

-Hikaru-Chan! Que te laven esa boca con jabón! –Rio de nuevo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza...- se me ocurre algo... pero es solo algo que tú puedes hacer...

-Y ahora que será... no me meteré en el estanque de nuevo para esconder la ropa de Kurogane allí y verlo sin camisa... –dijo de manera "casual" haciéndose la loca-.

-Aaah así que fuiste tu no? Me lo suponía... desde esa vez que fuimos a la playa babeas como una catarata cuando lo ves, así sea con la corbata floja –se rio entre dientes y pensó en la situación, a Hikaru un montón de cosas que no se pueden escribir por lo morbosas le pasaron por la mente en ese instante causándole una pequeña hemorragia nasal-.

-No hables paja! –le chillo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso del vestido que traía- bueno ignorando tu comentario fuera de lugar... que me vas a pedir?

-Ya veras... –dicho esto, luego de 5 minutos de charla Hikaru salió de la habitación un poco más risueña pero con una misión que emprender-.

Kurogane estaba de nuevo teniendo pesadillas gritando y gimiendo en sueños mientras sudaba en frio y entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Hikaru tenia que emprender la primera parte de su "misión" mientras Kurogane rogaba por un despertador, Hikaru entro por la ventana y le susurro al oído

-Kurogane...-de manera dulce para que no le diera un ataque... pero el aludido seguía con el seño fruncido y diciendo "déjala!" en sueños... como intento despertarlo suavemente y no pudo se le sentó en la cadera y lo empezó a golpear con los puños y a gritarle

-Kurogane! KUROGANE! !

-Este se despertó sobresaltado y con el seño tan fruncido que le daba una apariencia de dragón a su cara- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Le grito-.

-Quiero que te despiertes... necesito hablar contigo... y es con motivo de urgencia... –le dijo seria la peliondulada aun sin bajarse de encima-.

-Yo quiero dormir...-se volteo dejándola caer del otro lado de la cama justo detrás de el- duérmete si quieres solo no me abraces... no soy tu peluche... –le dijo irritado el recién levantado-.

-Kuro-Burro! –Le grito en la oreja-.

-Que dijiste mocosa? –Dijo el moreno con una vena resaltándole en la sien y mirándola con furia-.

-KU-RO-BU-RRO...-le dijo la chica en la cara (debe ser muy valiente XD)- te lo repito?

-la miro con furia y se sentó viéndola acostada en su cama- NO ME DIGAS ASI ENANA! –le dijo mientras ponía su manota de oso entre el cuello la clavícula de la chica-.

-D-Duele! SALVAJE! AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!-decía quejándose de dolor y casi sin respiración- S-Solo te dije eso... por... que... n-nece... sito... ha-hablar... con...tigo –dijo ya llorando "malito Fye! Me echa a mi el muerto para que no lo maten ni lo jodan (o lo perviertan)" pensó, esto ultimo con cara de pervertida-.

-Quita esa cara! –Dijo Kurogane algo preocupado por ese cambio en la cara-.

-se rio como malvada- Si sigues presionando... empezare a gritar... a gemir... y... a d-decir... que eres un violador... d-de... menores...

-quito la mano al decir gemir y violador- Imbécil... Que quieres habla... no tengo todo el día!

-Es que... –se sentó en su regazo para hablarle a la cara- escuche unos gritos esta tarde... y... Fye-San estaba muy mal hace un rato...

-Y a mí que... –dijo inexpresivo-.

-Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa... te la pasas mas que nada con la misma rutina monótona de siempre... –le dijo bastante triste- y... no quiero que pase nada malo –le dice abrazándolo- al contrario... quiero que todo sea como antes...

-Yo... no se que decirte... es que... no se... –le dijo indeciso en si decirle o no lo que estaba pasando-.

-Puedes decirme... Pero luego te preguntare algo..

-Me he sentido mal últimamente... y no debería hablar de esto contigo... porque eres una enana boba... pero... he tenido ciertos... sentimientos hacia el... que no me parecen normales... –le dijo algo incomodo-.

-Eso era lo que te Iba a preguntar... he notado como se quedan viendo y como pelean...

-Y? Eso no viene al caso imbécil! –le dijo molesto-.

-Si si viene... mi pregunta es... Tu... Te sientes mal porque te gusta Fye-San pero no lo aceptas no es así? –le pregunto de una vez algo molesta, estaba divagando demasiado-.

-Que! QUE COÑO TE HACE PENSAR ESO! –dijo incomodo y molesto... las piezas habían encajado-.

-Todo! Esta con Chii-San y tu te ves mas agrio que la leche cortada... Están peleando y no lo ves a los ojos... Y se la pasan con lo de los sobrenombres... se que eso te da risa en el fondo...-se paro de la cama y lo miro con gravedad-.

-Estas loca! Que fumaste estúpida! –le estaba gritando... lo que ella le decía era la respuesta que estaba buscando pero no quería oír-.

-Yo nada... Solo te digo dos cosas... uno... dile lo que sientes por el *mueve las cejas de arriba abajo* dos... – se le acerco al oído-.

-Imbécil... dos que! –le dijo irritado-.

-Se llaman celos... ese picor que te da cuando lo ves con otra persona... ese fuego que te quema sin arder... esa ira que brota fuera de si como un rio crecido o un Geiser hirviente... se llaman celos... –lo rodea con los brazos por el cuello y le besa la mejilla- CE-LOS.

-Suéltame estúpida! –le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- como sabes eso? Y como puedes describirlo tan fácilmente! –Kurogane estaba irritado... muy, muy irritado-.

-Fácil! –sonrió de la manera en que siempre lo hacia cuando sabia lo que pasaría luego- Así me siento cada vez que lo miras de esa manera... Como se lo que pasara después y tu no me prestaras atención... me gustas Kurogane oíste? Más de lo que crees... –después de decir esto con un aire meramente misterioso se fue de la habitación y se dispuso a hablar con Syaoran, Sakura y Chii en su habitación-.

-Maldita mocosa... se sabe toda mi vida... y tiene el descaro de echármelo en cara... y coquetear conmigo... que descarada... –gruño Kurogane por lo bajo maldiciendo a la "inocente" de Hikaru, que fácilmente pudo haberle robado un beso antes de salir de la habitación, pero no lo hizo por motivos meramente obvios-.

Luego de un rato Kurogane estaba mas confundido que antes, pero ese sentimiento de que algo se le escapaba había desaparecido... la visita de la enana le había aclarado absolutamente todo... y aunque era una verdad que no quería oír... al fin y al cabo era la verdad... y para llegar hasta ella solo había un camino posible... y no siempre era fácil. Ahora... la cuestión estaba en como decirle a Fye o que sentía... no podía llegar y besarlo y menos podía entrar en su habitación y decirle un "te amo" porque seria demasiado exagerado y ridículo y además "ese no es mi estilo..." y aunque tardara meses en admitirlo... el daño de esta tarde era prácticamente irreparable. Pensó en disculparse y luego decirle lo que le estaba matando pero... una duda... una sola, basto para abatirlo completamente "y si el no siente lo mismo... que pasara después?" solo esa duda basto para que se encerrase de nuevo en el cuarto... Sakura le llevo la comida y Syaoran llego preguntándole algo sobre espadas y el le contesto y apenas comió... Hikaru se robo su comida y cuando le entro hambre se asomo por la ventana y el la insulto ella se rio a carcajadas y le contesto "si quieres recuperar tu comida... habla y termina todos aquellos asuntos pendientes... o te dejare sin nada!" el gruño y toco de mala gana la puerta de la habitación de Fye.

*toc toc toc*

-Quien es? –dijo el Rubio-.

-Soy yo... Puedo pasar? –Dijo de mala gana, como a un niño al que obligan a comer vegetales-.

-Pasa... solo pasa si no me gritaras... –dijo algo triste detrás de la puerta-.

-No... Por eso vine... –dijo e ojirojo arrepentido... sin saber exactamente porque-.

-Entra... es incomodo hablar detrás de la puerta...

Kurogane pasó a la habitación del rubio y se sorprendió del orden que tenía. "no vine a eso..." pensó. Se sentó en la cama junto a Fye y empezó por pedirle disculpas.

-Lamento lo de esta tarde...

-Yo lamento haberme pasado de la raya... fui yo quien tuvo la culpa... lo siento... –dijo el rubio con un pesar en el rostro que le daba mas años de los que aparentaba-.

-Yo... yo lamento haberte golpeado... no fue culpa tuya... fui yo... porque estaba muy confundido para ver lo que ocurría... no tienes porque sentirte mal... –le dijo el moreno con el mismo pesar y poniendo las manos sobre la cama rozando sin querer la de Fye a lo cual este respondió solo con un ligero sonrojo-.

-De acuerdo te perdono... prométeme que no volverás a golpearme a menos que este haciendo algo realmente estúpido si? –sonrió de manera burlona y entrelazo su meñique con el de Kurogane... ese... era el verdadero Fye que pocos conocían... o por lo menos una parte de el-.

-Te golpeare hasta matarte si haces algo realmente estúpido eso tenlo por seguro –sonrió de manera suave destensando la cara por primera vez y sacando a relucir una hermosa sonrisa, ese... también era el verdadero Kurogane... que solo Fye y cierta chica entrometida conocían.

Fye alzo la mano para sellar su promesa con el dedo meñique, su sonrojo fue evidente al ver la manera en que se miraban y se tomaban de las manos de esa manera... Kurogane al fin pudo ver claramente que se asomaba por los ojos del rubia con claridad y... le gustaba lo que veía, no lo odiaba como otras veces sino amaba ese sentimiento nuevo que acababa de alojarse en todo su ser, Fye había visto esa faceta de Kurogane y se sintió inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de que ahora que reparaba en los ojos e Kurogane, a este ya no se le veía el cansancio, la rabia y desesperación que parecían tenerlo afligido y adolorido desde hacia siempre... y que se había incrementado hacia algunos días atrás. Fye cerró su mano con la de Kurogane y lo abrazó. El aun tenía algo que decir y no tenia miedo ni dudas... ya que lo que había sentido un momento atrás era la respuesta de todos sus problemas

-Fye necesito decirte algo mas... –dijo Kurogane sin miedo en la voz pero con la frialdad de siempre-.

-Que ocurre Kuro-wan-wan –se rio y apretó su mano mas fuerte-.

-Es que... la enana me visito hace un rato –y se escucho un eco "Que no soy enana Kurogane no baaka!"- y me aclaro algo que tenia que admitir... creo... creo que me enamore de ti Fye... no se en que momento... ni en que segundo... pero... si lo que me dice la idiota esa es verdad... ese sentimiento que siento hacia ti era amor después de todo... no odio como pensaba...-dijo Kurogane de una manera simple pero fría... fría como hielo... cortante como acero pero con sentimientos ocultos y obvios-.

-a mi también me visito hace un rato... –dijo, no le Iba a contar de lo habían hablado ni le diría el plan que se había concebido dentro de esas paredes- pero solo jugamos y hablamos tonterías... pero sabes? También me parece que estoy enamorado de ti... porque trataba de convencerme que lo que sentía era solo un sentimiento de hermanos... o... de simples amigos... pero creo que cruce esa línea hace tiempo... y no puedo retractarme... –dicho esto se le acerco como pidiendo un permiso... y Kurogane por instinto solo cerro el espacio que los separaba para pegar sus labios con los suyos y susurrarle al fin un "te amo" al oído aunque "ese no fuera mi estilo"

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Esperen! Hay mas XDD esto fue lo que paso 2 minutos después

-Awwwwwwww amo los finales felices! –Hikaru les lanza flores tipo Nanao a Fye y a Kurogane- sabia que terminarían juntos bokes!

-eres una pesada... idiota! –le gruño Kurogane a la recién metiche XD-.

-Solo tengo una exigencia y deben cumplirla si no quieren que deshaga su unión marital XD

-NO ME JODAS! –Le grito-.

-que es Hikaru-Chan? –pregunto e rubio curioso y risueño-.

-Como no puede tener hijos por razones obvias... yo seré su hija adoptiva! Tómenlo o déjenlo... –dijo riéndose al ver las reacciones tan diferentes-.

-Yo no tengo problema –se rio Fye... a decir verdad... lo que decía la chica era bastante cierto-.

-Te podre castigar cada vez que lo desee... –dijo Kurogane en medio de un análisis, al parecer malvado-.

-Pero antes de adoptarme... necesito hacer algo... –dejo inconsciente a Fye-.

-PORQUE COÑO HICISTE ESO? –le grito como loco el moreno a la pelimarron

-para poder hacer esto! –se le lanzo encima a Kurogane y lo beso como había querido desde ese dia en la playa-.

-Maldita... –le gruño -.

-Yo también te adoro Kuro-Burro!

Fin!

N/A: se que soy muy ooc con lo ultimo pero no pude evitarlo... amo a kurorin con mi almaaaaaa!


End file.
